


Bad Reincarnation-TimeTravel AU

by shittynarutoaus



Series: Reincarnation-TimeTravel AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Don't tell my sister, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, How Do I Tag, Kakashi has no imagination, Kakashi is so proud, Kurama tries to murder everyone who's mean to Naru, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Or he's too lazy, Reincarnation, Time Travel, humanish kurama, in a good way, just the first chapter.., kinda gender changes, nonbinary sakura, probably, they fuck thing up, they're tiny monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittynarutoaus/pseuds/shittynarutoaus
Summary: After their deaths team seven get reincarnated into the past. They will save everyone. They don't know that other people were reincarnated too.





	1. The Chapter Where They All Die

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this chapter is probably horribly written and the idea is fuckin stupid but I hope you enjoy it. If my sister finds out I write OBKK fanfics she will probably suffocate me in my sleep, it's her one NOTP. SO hopefully I don't get found out.

Kakashi knew they were dying. There was no chance of survival for them, Team 7 and the last shinobi standing. Naruto had multiple wounds that were struggling to heal with little to no chakra. Next to him lay Sasuke who was bleeding out, Sakura was trying to stop his bleeding with one arm due to losing the other arm, they too had chakra exhaustion.  Kakashi himself had three broken limbs and was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

“Sensei, Naruto I don’t think-” Sakura chokes, sobbing and desperately pressing against Sasuke’s wound.

Naruto lets out a heavy sob, he grabs one of Sasuke’s hands in his, his other had moves to help Sakura staunch the bleeding.

“Please, Sasuke! Don’t-” He breaks off into loud, heart wrenching cries.

“Naruto, don’t cry. We’re all dying. I might be the one closest to death but we’re all getting there together aren’t we?” Sasuke weakly says, impending death loosening his lips.

Kakashi manages to himself to his students, laying down with them he says, “we are together, aren’t we? We might be dying but Team 7 is together as a team.”

“Yeah we are” Sakura gives a watery laugh.

“Maybe Kurama can-” Naruto gets cut off by a voice.

“I’m sorry kit but I’m exhausted as well” comes from a bundle of fur in Naruto’s lap. The bundle uncurling to reveal a small Fox with nine tails.

“Oh” the blond sighs dejectedly.

“Even if he could, Naruto we have nowhere to go back to,” Kakashi says with a heavy voice, “Konoha is gone and our friends are… “his voice wavers, tears falling silently.

“So, what do we do Sensei? We just wait to die?” Sakura cries.

“I think that’s the only thing we can do Sakura-chan” Naruto responds, his eyes dull.

“None of us has enough chakra to do anything anyway,” Sasuke says weakly, “I think the bleeding stopped” he mentions. With difficulty Sakura gets bandages from their pack, then hands them to Naruto.

“Here Naruto, you put them on him, I can’t with this,” they wave a messily bandaged stump of an arm. “I’ll hold him up with Sensei.” They manage to sit him up and lean them against themselves. Naruto hastily wraps the bandages and moves to sit next to Sasuke, Kakashi shuffling to the side a bit.

They all lay down and look at the clear night sky, the stars bright and twinkling. “They look pretty,” Sasuke says to murmurs of agreement.

“I miss Ino,” Sakura softly says, thinking of their wife. They close their eyes.

“I miss Gai and Obito,” Kakashi says, thinking of his friend/rival and his best friend turned enemy turned friend turned sort of husband. He closes his eyes.

Naruto says nothing as he feels his Sasuke’s hand go lax in his. He lets out a heart broken cry.

“I miss everyone,” he sobs out.

Kurama curls next to Naruto’s head and hums, “I know, kit. It’s okay, we’ll see them soon.”

They close their eyes.


	2. Kasumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something special about Kasumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter already done so don't expect fast uploads, I'm a slow writer. Also I may need to mention there is a slight Inuyasha crossover. I'll explain after the chapter.

When Kasumi was born the villagers knew she was special. She was born with the Hatake Clan’s ancient clan markings: a crescent moon on her forehead and four gashes on her cheekbones, two on each side. Another clue was when she opened her eyes they were wise beyond her age, but they were also so very sad.

At three years old she starts wearing a mask that covers half of her face; when asked she says she’s saving her face for marriage, her eyes sad.

She was a genius, at a young age she was one of her nomadic village’s main protectors. Her pack of vicious but adorable dogs following her wherever she goes. 

When she came from one of her rare missions at ten years old, with a one-year old, pink haired child in her arms. She said their name was Sakumo and that spiders gave them to her.  They see how Kasumi looks at their soft pink hair fondly when she brushes it with her hand; her eyes a little less sad, so they said nothing

A year later, when she brings another one year old, this one with black hair and heterochromatic eyes, they don’t say anything. They just ask where he came from; she says that the birds gave him to her. The villagers shrug and go on with their day. She names him Sasuno; her ayes are lighter.

When she’s twelve she brings a feral fourteen-year-old with long red hair and his one-year old sister.  She smiles and says that they are Uzumakis raised by foxes. Both of their cheeks are adorned with whisker marks; the boy with his blood red eyes glares and growls at anyone who looks at his sister except for Kasumi and her small pack; the girl with her blue eyes and red hair charms everyone.

When asked for his name he growls out Kurama. He hugs his sister to his chest and roughly introduces her as Narumi. Kasumi smiles at them, her eyes the lightest they’ve ever seen.

At fourteen she is given her parent’s clan scrolls and secrets. She seals them close to her heart with Kurama’s help.

When Kasumi is fifteen their village is attacked. She stands with Kurama in front of their temporary home, clawed hands stained with blood and with feral looks on their faces. They fight to protect their pack. Her dogs wreaking havoc, tearing their enemies to shreds.

There’s too many of them the villagers realize. They yell at Kasumi to run with the children. Kasumi nods, understanding. The first one she grabs is a six-year-old Sakumo, she places them on top of her fastest dog and tells them to leave. The dog runs fast and far.

Kurama picks up his four-year-old sister and leaves, long hair waving in the wind.

Kasumi looks back at her burning village, picks up a five-year-old Sasuno and disappears.

The villagers accept their fate, knowing that they will have survivors. The children of their village will live, if their children live, their village will live. Satisfied, they close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter done but it's a extra that sort of ties in with this one. I'll post it later when certain things are revealed.  
> Okay so the small crossover. In this AU most major clans are decendants of Inuyasha type demons, and summons are minor demons with the bosses being major demons with two forms.  
> The Inuzuka are decendants on the wolf demons; Kiba, his mom, and sister are direct decendants of Koga  
> The Hatake are decendants of the dog demons; Kakashi and his dad are direct decendants of Inuyasha, while Kasumi is a direct decendant of Sesshomaru.  
> The Uzumaki are decendants of fox demons; Mito, Kushina, and Naruto are decendants of Shippo, while Narumi and Kurama are decendants of the Kyuubi(Kurama finds this Weird)  
> Uchiha-Bird demons (Sasuno is an unaffiliated Uchiha), certain Uchiha in particular(half-Uchihas) can be something else.  
> Pink Sakumo is a decendant of spider demons.  
> I think the Senju will be maned wolves; they look like foxes but aren't, nor are they wolves. But if you guys think of anything else feel free to comment  
> And so on.  
> The way to tell if they are particularly close to their demonic ancestry is if they have certain markings or extra appendages, some even have two forms.


	3. Of bells and Weirdos in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatake Sakumo finds a little girl, who might be a princess, in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! A new chapter so soon? No I had the first two chapters done months ago and I just finished this chapter. It is longer though, so there's that. I made a small post about this AU on my tumblr. You can find it at shittynarutoaus.tumblr.com

Sakumo was having a normal day, he was heading home from a successful solo mission when he heard the twinkling of bells. To be honest, he was surprised to hear this sound in the middle of an empty forest that he crashed into a tree and fell to the forest floor.

Rubbing his forehead, he glances around, surprised to find a little girl about 6 years old next to him. Her red hair done up in two buns with long orange ribbons with bells at the ends keeping them in place. Absentmindedly he registers the bells as the source of the sound.

“Are you okay, mister? You fell a lot,” the little girl asks, her blue eyes wide.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a small bump,” The man answers. Looking at the little girl he realizes she is severely out of place with her bells and extravagant kimono. She seems almost princess-like.

“Anyway, what a princess like you doing in the middle of a forest?” he asks as he stands up, stretching.

“Oh,” she blushes, “I’m collecting flowers, bugs, and berries to make dyes,” she says as she collects a basket about half her size filled to the brim with said materials. Sakumo widens his eyes at her strength.

“Do you need help? I just can’t leave a lovely princess such as your self alone in the woods.”

“Ah, no I just finished. I was gonna head back when you fell.” The small girl answers.

“Then allow me to escort such a beautiful lady to her home,” he says with a grin and an outstretched hand.

Her whiskered cheeks flush as she put her tiny hand in his.

“Where to my lady?” He asks, in response she pulls his hand, leading the way.

Seeing her hand in his he realizes how small she is and asks, “So, Hime how old are you?”

“I’m six,” she says.

“You’re about my son’s age, Kakashi” he tells her. Her eyes widen.

“Really!? What’s he like?” She asks excitedly.

“Well he’s really tiny, like you, and likes to be carried around by his best friend Obito. He’s really smart too,” He says excitedly, then sighs, “But he’s gotten this habit of saying he’s gonna be Obito’s wife, I don’t know why but oh well.” He smiles at her innocent giggles.

“He’s kinda like me then. I’m tiny and I like it when Sasuno carries me and we promised that we were gonna get married when we’re older. So, tell me about your future Son-in-law, Obito was it?”

He splutters, “Don’t you think it’s a little early to think of marriage?”

“Nope, tell me please.” She says, giggling at his reaction.

He sighs, “well okay, Obito is the younger brother of my student, Hiro. He-” he gets cut off by a loud growl.

“Get away from her, fucker!” Another red head says, a boy this time, about nineteen years old. His long red hair seeming to float as he crouches, clawed hands poised to attack, his red eyes seem to glow.

“Kurama-nii! NO!” The small girl says as she goes up to the boy and smacks him lightly on his forehead.

“What the hell, kit! I’m trying to protect you!”  He says as rubbing his forehead.

“If you had paid attention you would have sensed that he has no bad intentions” the girl snarks.

“Is this you brother, Hime?” The older man asks, staring at the barefoot teen, “and where are his shoes?”

“Unfortunately, his name is Kurama, he’s a grumpy bastard that doesn’t like shoes,” She says with a smile, ignoring her brother’s exclamation of anger.

“Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Narumi. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She says with a bow.

“Well my name is-” he gets cut off a second time but by a different voice.

“Hatake Sakumo, Konoha’s White Fang,” A girl’s voice answers. Sakumo stiffens and looks towards the source. Leaning against a tree is a teen about 17.

She looked regal even with half of her face covered, like his son’s he realizes. She has sliver hair, not unlike his own, that was wild and unmanageable, her bangs somewhat covering a crescent moon on her forehead. She had a simple but elegant kimono with a long fur like scarf-thing around her shoulders that was the same shade as her hair.

Clutching at her kimono, were two children. One a boy with black hair and one visible black eye. The other child had pink hair and green eyes with three eye-like dots underneath each one, they were the same color as their eyes.

“So, this is the person you named me after, Sensei,” the pink haired child says, studying their namesake, now Sakumo. (this is gonna get confusing very fast so they will be Saku or Spider-chan(Kasumi’s Nickname))

“Yup, but also remember it was the first name I thought of when I got you, I didn’t want to do to much work to give you a good name.” The young lady responds.

“Why am I not surprised, you did name me Sasuno of all things,” the black-haired child, now Sasuno, deadpans, “I don’t even know if it’s a real name.”

“I worked very hard to find the perfect name for you, Sasuno” the oldest girl says in a sad tone.

“Uh… May I ask who you guys are and what you’re doing in the middle of the forest dressed like royalty? Well, except for him of course,” Sakumo interrupt their conversation pointing at Kurama, who was dressed in a plain old kimono shirt with long sleeves and pants that reach his mid calves and of course he was barefoot.

“Oh, Fuck You Old Man,” Kurama says.

“I’m not that old,” Sakumo sadly whispers to himself.

“Well, my name is Kasumi, and these are my adorable students: Sasuno, Sakumo, and Narumi.” She smiles pointing at the older teen she says, “that asshole as introduced before is Kurama, my friend and Narumi’s older brother.”

“Don’t forget your fake boyfriend on certain occasions,” The red-haired teen says.

She tilts her head, “that too.”

“As to why we’re here, we’ve been looking for a new home for two years.”

“Oh well if you like I could take you with me to Konoha as I was heading there myself. I mean you two are probably Uzumaki and we have one about your age, Kurama.” To Kasumi he says, “You look and smell like a Hatake, so I can’t just leave a part of my clan out here and homeless.”

“Ooooo! Can we, Sensei? Sakumo-oji was telling me about his son who’s about my age and he seems pretty cool AND he told me that his son’s gonna be the wife to this guy named Obito, like how I’m gonna be Sasuno’s wife,” the smallest child rapidly says as she hugs Sasuno, who blushes lightly. Her loud voice drowning out Sakumo’s protests of his child’s impending marriage.

“I mean it could be fun and we won’t have to move around anymore, Sensei” Saku says as they straighten out their apron.

“And we could make money off the extra clothes we made,” Sasuno adds all the while trying to extract himself from Narumi’s vice like grip.

Kasumi looks conflicted. Her gaze wandering from the hopeful faces of her students and Kurama’s resting bitch face to Sakumo’s childishly hopeful face.

“Okay,” She answers. Giving her answer the children cheer, well what they consider cheering. Narumi gives out a happy yell, her bells tinkling; Saku gives out a loud ‘yay’ and claps, Sasuno claps one time with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

She whistles, out of the forest surrounding them appear many dogs, surprising Sakumo. Some of the bigger dogs have packs attached to them.

“Let’s go, Sakumo-san,” She smiles at the older Hatake.

“Call me Niisan or at least Sakumo, you don’t have to use honorifics with me.” He says with a smile, hoping she’ll go with niisan. She blushes under her mask and agrees, Kurama snorts. The fur around Kasumi’s shoulders rises and smacks Kurama over the head.

“What was that for you Bitch!” Kurama snarls.

“You know exactly why, you dick. Let’s go Sakumo-nii,” The girl says as she puts each student on top of a dog.

“Alright,” Says a chuckling Sakumo, happy that he has such a cute little sister now and knowing that his life won’t be the same after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo's a fucking dork, and not dead. Hooray! Something's changed already! Kakashi's actually a year older than Narumi and the same age as Sasuno.  
> I hope you like this chapter I'm not too sure about it but I'm satisfied.  
> okay I'm being honest here but I officially stopped watching Naruto a bit after Shippuden came out and I never went back, and most of the info I get is from fanfiction, Wiki articles, youtube videos and my brothers. So, if I get something wrong feel free to correct me. Also I stopped watching Inuyasha when I was still in Elementary School but I did finish it, so my knowledge may be skewed but it's mostly there.


	4. the strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro, Obito and Kakashi wait at the gates for Sakumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. Had midterms and I've been rewriting this chapter multiple times. And I had to write another story I had in my mind.

It was quiet morning in the Uchiha district, the only sounds the almost undetectable sound of shinobi and the sound of birds. The silence is broken by a slamming door and a shout.

“C’mon Hiro-nii! Hurry up!” a loud voice echoes throughout the Uchiha district early in the morning, waking many of its residents.

“You’re so loud, little brother,” Hiro, a tall messy haired Uchiha, complains. In his arms is a small child blearily rubbing his eyes, his silver hair lying flat on one side.

“To be honest, I don’t even know why I want to marry such a loud person like Obito,” the silver haired child yawns. He pats Hiro’s to let him know it is okay to put him down. Once on the floor, he stretches his body and drags his hand through his hair, somewhat fixing it.

“Kakashi! Don’t be like that! You know it’s cause you love me!” Obito whines. His response causes Hiro to chuckle and Kakashi to blush darkly, his blush barely visible over his mask.

Hiro turns towards the door he’s holding open.

“Bye Gran! We’re going out!” Hiro yells through the open door.

“Have fun boys! And good luck on your mission, Hiro-kun,” a kind old voice comes from the house. Hiro gently closes the door behind him.

“Alright! Remind me what we’re doing today, minions?” Hiro claps his hands.

“We’re going to the gates!” Obito chirps.

“We’re going to wait for dad and then you leave on a mission as soon as he gets here,” Kakashi adds.

“Correct!” Hiro says cheerily, “Grab my hands kids.”

Obito and Kakashi do as he says and in a blink of an eye, they are gone.

* * *

 

At the gates the bored chunnin shriek in alarm when three people pop out of thin air. Obito break off into peals of laughter at their faces. Kakashi smiles in amusement as Hiro snickers.

They chunnin whine, “You always do this, Hiro-san.”

“Well if you don’t lower you guards so much, you wouldn’t be surprised.” Hiro retorts. The chunnin blush and nod.

Hiro turns to his charges and smiles at them, “we should probably sit.”

Obito and Kakashi run towards the nearest bench, Hiro trailing behind them. Kakashi sits in the middle with the Uchihas bracketing his sides.

They wait and talk, the sun slowly inching across the sky. Hiro looks at the moving sun worriedly, glancing from the sky to the path exiting Konoha.

“Are you okay Hiro-nii,” Kakashi asks noticing his worry. Obito looks at his older brother.

“I’m fine, Kashi,” Hiro says with a strained smile.

“Dad was supposed to be here earlier, wasn’t he?” Kakashi asks, wringing his shirt in worry. Obito takes his hands and pulls him into a hug to comfort him.

Hiro sighs, “you’re too smart for your own good, Kashi-chan. I can’t hide much from you, can I? Sakumo-sensei was supposed to be here in the morning but it’s already nearing midday. I don’t know if-” He breaks off at the children’s misty eyes. “I’m sure he’s fine, kids. He’s one of the Konoha’s strongest shinobi.” He comforts.

Obito wipes his eyes with one hand. “Right! He’s super strong and cool! So, don’t worry Kashi,” Obito comforts the younger boy.

Kakashi relaxes slightly in Obito’s arms. “Okay,” he whispers, looking towards the road in worry.

“Are you kids hungry?” Hiro tries to get their attention from the road. They both hum in unison, not breaking their stares. Hiro nervously chuckles and makes a clone. He sends his clone to buy ramen. When he comes back he gives them their bowls. They all eat in silence, occasionally throwing looks out at the horizon.

“Hiro-nii! Hiro-nii!” Obito yells out, noodles hanging from his mouth. “I think I see him!” He points towards a distant figure, their silver hair glinting in the sun.

Hiro squints, trying to get a good look. “Yup! See kids! Nothing to worry abou-,” He trails off when he catches sight of multiple figures surrounding his teacher. “Okay never mind,” he grumbles to himself.

“Who are they, Hiro-nii?” The kids ask.

With a hard look in his eyes, Hiro answers seriously, “I don’t know. So, I want you to stand back, I’m going to see who they are first.”

As Sakumo nears, Hiro noticed that most of the figures were large dogs, three of them carrying a child each, the rest had packs attached to them. The two remaining figures were a redheaded boy about his age and a teenage girl with silver hair. The teen was talking to his teacher, her long fur scarf appearing to wiggle in glee.

Hiro sees his teacher look up from his conversation and see him and the kids. Sakumo waves at them, they wave back.

A frown appears on his face when he notices his student and charges do not get closer to him. Sakumo turns to the girl and tells he something, she nods and holds out her hand, stopping the rest of the group. Sakumo breaks off from the group and jogs ahead to meet his student.

“Hey Hiro! What’s wrong?” Sakumo asks.

“We were worried, sensei. You didn’t come in time and you brought strangers. Who are they? Are a threat?” Hiro tells his teacher.

Kakashi breaks off from Obito and runs towards his father and his dad’s student, interrupting their conversation.

“Dad! Welcome home!” Kakashi says as her throws himself at Sakumo, who quickly catches him.

“Hey, Pup! I’m sorry I came late, please forgive me,” Sakumo says as he brings Kakashi up to his face to kiss his masked cheeks. Kakashi squirms in his arms then settles with a light blush on his face.

“It’s okay Sakumo-sensei! Anyway, who are they?” Obito answers for Kakashi, peeking at the group of strangers.

“Ah! They’re people looking to move to Konoha. So, I decided to escort them here.”

“Of course you did sensei,” Hiro chuckles, shaking his head. He looks up at the sun. “I’m sorry but my introduction’s going to have to wait! I’m late for my mission!” He says in panic. He disappears in a flurry of leaves.

Sakumo chuckles at his student. He looks to the group he led here. “Kasumi-chan! Come meet my cute son and his friend!” He calls.

The girl nods and walks closer. “Hello little ones,” she smiles with her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Hatake Kasumi.”

“Hatake? Like Kashi and Sakumo-sensei?” Obito asks. Kakashi stares in amazement at the girl who could be a part of his family.

“Yup! Just like me and Kakashi!” Sakumo smiles. “I actually decided she’s going to be my baby sister, but she can be your big sister as well, Kakashi.” Sakumo says, snapping his son out of his daze. Kakashi nods, lightly tapping on his father’s face to be let down.

Kakashi walks to Kasumi and stands in front of her. He stares at her masked face. “You wear a mask like me. Why?” he asks.

“Kakashi-chan? Right? I wear this mask for two reasons. First one is that I am waiting till marriage to reveal my face and reason number two is that I needed to hide my clan markings to protect myself.” She whispers to him.

“Me too!” Kakashi gasps. “Dad doesn’t have them, but I do so I wear a mask.”

“You do? Hmm. So that must mean you’re super special,” she smiles at him.

“Thank you, neesan!” Kakashi blushes at her compliment.

Obito interrupts. “Can I call you neesan too? Cause I’m gonna marry Kashi, so that makes you my future sister-in-law,” he points at her. “Oh! My names Uchiha Obito and my big brother is Hiro, but he left on a super important mission!”

Kasumi giggles as Sakumo silently flails behinds the kids. “Of course, Obito-kun.” She beckons the dogs that have the children she came with.

“These are my adorable students,” she points at a pink haired child, “this is my oldest, Sakumo but you can call them Saku-chan or Saku-kun, maybe even Kumo-kun/-chan.”

Saku smiles their green eyes crinkling slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” They bow their hands laying neatly on top of their apron.

Kasumi pats the head of a black-haired boy. “This is Sasuno.”

Sasuno waves a slight smile on his face.

Kasumi then pats the shoulder of a tiny blond boy. “This little monster is Naru.”

“Nice ta meetcha! Just so you know sometimes I’m a girl!’ Naru say excitedly, a large smile on his whiskered face.

“You have whiskers!” Obito yells. Kakashi smacks him over the head.

“Sorry about him, he’s an idiot. So, what’s your name when you’re a girl, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kakashi asks.

“When I’m a girl my name’s Narumi!” Naru answers. All the children begin talking, some louder than others, and they share stories as the two teens and Sakumo look on.

“They look like they’re getting along,” Sakumo observes as Kakashi decides that questioning Naru about sometimes being a girl is a good way to know get to know each other. Naru just answers the questions he knows with a smile and hand gestures.

“I’m glad the kids are socializing with others their age,” Kasumi adds watching as Saku decides to stage a make shift fashion show with Naru and Kakashi as their models, and Obito and Sasuno as the judges.

“Me too. Kakashi and Obito barely hang out with their school mates. Only with each other and sometimes with a girl named Rin.” Sakumo says as they watch Obito and Sasuno get into a tiny fist fight over the winner of the fashion show.

“Shouldn’t we move this party elsewhere, for example the Kage’s office to explain our situation?” The redheaded boy, Kurama, growls as Saku bonks the fighting boys over the head.

“Of course, Kurama,” Sakumo placates him, “kids! We’re all going to the Hokage’s tower so, start getting ready to leave.”

“Awww,” they all moan. Then they all answer an affirmative.

“Oooo! Sensei! Can we pleaaase ride your dogs again? Please?” Naru pleads his big blue eyes in puppy dog mode.

“Alright Naru-chan.” She whistles, and three large dogs appear at her sides. “Choose your ride.”

Naru and Sasuno pick a dog together as Saku claims one as their own, leaving Obito and Kakashi to share one.

Obito helps Kakashi climb on and then climbs on behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Sakumo gives an inaudible whine at the cute scene his son and Obito paint.

Kasumi giggles, “I think I know who’s getting Kakashi’s mask.” Sakumo gives a strangled whine making Kurama practically bark in laughter. They walk into the village and towards the Hokage’s tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I think I'm getting better (chapter length wise).   
> Fun Fact: I accidentally wrote 'Hokage' as 'Jokage' multiple times which reminded me of Ninjabriged. (but i corrected it)  
> Just so you guys know Hiro's not an OC.  
> Can you guess who he is or where he's from?


	5. They finaly meet the JoeKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru's a brat. Kurama is weak. And Sakumo is terrified of Iruka's mom. Also, the hokage comes out but that's not too important. VERY light angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! :) Sorry for being late, I had trouble writing this chapter.

The villagers whisper as they see the White Fang lead a group of strangers through the village. Men and women stare at the silver-haired beauty that walks next to Sakumo. They turn away once they catch a glimpse of the redhead’s glare and murderous intent. Children stare in jealousy at the five children riding large dogs

 “We’re here,” Sakumo says as they stop in front of the Hokage’s tower. With that the children climb down from their canines. The dogs sprint off in different directions. 

“they’ll stay in the village and won’t cause any trouble or get anywhere they shouldn’t be,” Kasumi answers Sakumo’s silent question. 

“Kit, I suggest you change,” Kurama tells his brother. At Naru’s nod, Kurama releases a seal on his arm and retrieves a kimono and two ribbons that end in bells.

“You can change in the tower,” Sakumo says leading them to a restroom. Kurama and Naru enter.

“Why is Naru going to change?” Obito asks.

“Remember when he told you guys that sometimes he’s a girl,” Sakumo says.

“Yes,” Kakashi says, “Why is it important?”

“Well, when he’s a girl, she looks like Kurama. She’s doing this to prove that she’s an Uzumaki due to them mostly having red hair.” Kasumi answers.

“And when Naru is Narumi she like dressing pretty. So that’s why Kurama got the Kimono out,” Saku adds.

Obito and Kakashi nod, understanding the situation now. From the room they suddenly hear screaming.

“Kurama-nii! Not like that! You’re doing it wrong!” they hear from the door.

“Shut up, kit! I know what I’m doing! I do it all the time!”

“On what? The dogs and foxes? Cause that’s what it looks and feels like. Kasumi-sensei! Kurama-nii’s doing my hair wrong! Can you come fix it?!”

Kasumi sighs, a smile in her voice as she answers, “Yes, I’ll be there in a moment.” She disappears into the room.

“Does this happen often?” Sakumo asks worriedly, eyeing the door.

“Yeah, Kurama and Narumi tend to squabble a lot, but they are also fiercely protective over each other,” Sasuno says quietly. Sakumo nods.

“There goes his weekly quota of spoken words, we will no longer hear from him for the rest of week,” Saku says jokingly not looking up from the knitting they got out since they stopped to wait for Narumi.

“You wish, you pink spider,” Sasuno shoots back. 

“That was terrible, Sasu,” Saku shakes their head, somehow not messing up their knitting.

“Pink Spider?” Obito whispers to Kakashi who shrugs.

Sakumo just stares at the weirdly mature children for a while. He shrugs, he’s not entirely sure how children are supposed to act, the only samples he has are Kakashi, who fits in with them, Obito, who is four years older than Kakashi, and Hiro who was a mature if a bit feral kid.

Suddenly Kurama stomps angrily out of the room with a giggling Kasumi behind him. 

“That’s the LAST time I help you with anything, Kit!” Kurama yells at the small girl that leaves the room he was just in.

“I’m sorry Nii-san. Please don’t be angry at me,” Narumi, now a red head, begs with large watery eyes which she rubs now and again.

Kurama catches a glimpse of teary eyes and he crumbles. He crosses his arms and looks away muttering, “I’m not angry at you, you brat.”

Narumi’s tears disappear in an instant. “Yay!” she says as she hugs Kurama.

“I feel like I just got played,” Kurama mutters.

“You did,” Kasumi tells him.

“This happens every time,” Saku whispers to a chuckling Sakumo, as they watch the spectacle.

“Narumi is a master manipulator and interrogator. And she’s Kurama’s weakness,” Sasuno adds.

“Interrogator?” Sakumo asks in disbelief.

“Yup! Put anyone in front of her and in a few minutes, they’ll spill their life story and more,” Saku chirps.

“How?” Sakumo asks.

“We’re not too sure, but it just might be a bloodline ability. She just talks to them. She has converted many people to our side just by sitting with them and talking.” Sasuno says seriously.

“That’s terrifying,” Sakumo says at the horror at the thought of someone so young having that sort of power. Obito and Kakashi nod in agreement.

Suddenly they are interrupted by a polite cough. Everyone turns to see an unassuming chunin, who is looking at them in amusement.

"The Hokage is waiting for you and your 'guests', Hatake-san." The chunin says as she gives a smile promises bloodshed, "Your group is blocking the hallway so I urge you to hurry."

"O-Of course Kohari-san," Sakumo stutters and ushers the group forwards and away from the woman, picking up the smallest of the children in his arms. In his panic he doesn’t see Narumi's giddy face at the woman's name or Kasumi's wide eyes, nor does hear Kurama's mutterings of dolphins and inheritances. 

Sakumo sighs when they arrive at the doors to the Hokage's office. Deeming it a safe distance he places Narumi and Kakashi down on the floor. Kakashi puffs up in childish anger at being picked up like a sack of potatoes as Narumi laugh at his face.

"So, who was she to have you so scared?" Kasumi asks a knowing glint in her eyes and a laugh in her voice. Sakumo pouts at her.

"That was Umino Kohari. She rules this building with an iron fist and punishes those who turn in messy or late paperwork," Sakumo whispers looking around suspiciously. Kasumi giggles.

"Dad's scared of her because he forgets to turn in his mission reports," Kakashi says with a bored expression. Sakumo gives his son betrayed look. Obito's laughs at Sakumo's expression.

In unison Narumi, Kurama, Sasuno, and Saku turn and stare at Kasumi. "Sounds familiar," they say at the same time.

Kasumi chuckles nervously and looks shiftily to the side as she scratches her cheek. Her other hand twitches, reaching for something in her kimono. 

Sakumo now done pouting stares at his newly adopted sister as she retrieves a small book from the folds of her kimono. Kasumi opens the book and starts reading, her body relaxing into a slouch as she is absorbed into her reading.

"Uh... Is she okay?" Sakumo stares at Kasumi weirdly. 

"She's fine." Narumi says.

"She does that sometimes," Saku continues, still knitting.

"When she doesn't want to deal with people." Sasuno finishes.

"At least she's not reading her smut." Kurama adds.

Now, Sakumo stares at the whole group with Obito and Kakashi joining him. He doesn't know what's weirder: the kids and Kurama finishing each other's sentences, the bored way they said it, learning that his new sister is a pervert, or Kasumi's sudden nonchalant attitude.

Kasumi suddenly looks up, "Hm.. Weren't we supposed to do something?" She says in an unbearably bored tone.

"I believe you were supposed to intoduce yourselves to the hokage," says a voice.

They all, except for Kasumi who looks down at her book once more, look to see the Third himself at the now open doors of his office looking at them with laughter in his eyes.

"Ah! Hokage-sama! I apologize for getting distracted so easily," Sakumo bows respectfully as they all move into the office. Kakashi leading Obito to sit with him on a sofa out of the way.

"Understandable given your," the Third says as his eyes rove over the still reading Kasumi, the cocoon of knitted material with a pink haired head popping out of it, the angry redhead, with no shoes, an equally redheaded... princess? Mini blue-eyed Mito? child attached to his back, and lastly a bored looking boy that looks extremely Uchiha like. "guests." He finishes.

Sakumo laughs nervously, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I met them on the way back and they had been looking to settle down. I offered to bring them here."

"I see," The third says, "You do realize we are in the middle of a war. They could be spies and you led them right to Konoha." Sakumo's eyes harden.

"I respectfully disagree with you Hokage-sama because two of them are Uzumakis," Sakumo says seriously. "and frankly we both know Uzumakis are terrible liars and I would have been able to tell I they were lying anyways with my heightened senses."

By now the group has straightened out, the cocoon unraveling and being stowed away to reveal a pink haired child, the redheads separating and standing straight, the teenage girl paying attention, the book no longer visible, and the boy schooling his face into one of interest. 

"If they cause any trouble, Sakumo you WILL be held responsible," The third says seriously, "but I will allow them to stay with a week's probation." Sakumo nods relieved.

"Now, I believe introductions are in order," The third says kindly, turning to the new members of his village, "I am Konohagakure's Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"It is an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama. My name is Hatake Kasumi." Kasumi bows and the Hokage smiles at her with a raised eye at Sakumo, who blushes.

"Uzumaki Kurama," Kurama says curtly. The hokage nods.

"Sakumo of the Spiders, named after Kasumi-sensei's role model," Saku says with a smile on their face. Kasumi blush is visible over her mask, Sakumo grins stupidly, and the hokage smiles softly at the pink haired child.

"Sasuno of the Hawks, don't know where sensei got that name from. I doubt it's even a name," The dark-haired boy says, muttering that last part. Kasumi is back to reading, as Sakumo and the hokage chuckle. 

"I am Uzumaki Narumi and I wanna be a Ninja! Can I call you jii-chan?" The little girl says rapidly as she rushes around the Hokage's desk and proceeds to hug a very surprised Hokage. Kasumi drags her hand down her face and sighs.

"Sorry about her she's excitable," Kasumi says weakly.

"That's quite alright," He tells her.

Sarutobi looks down at Narumi who is clinging to his clothing and looking at him with a hopeful face. "Narumi-chan, to be a ninja you need to graduate the academy first," he tells her.  "Why do you want to call me jii-chan if I am old enough to be your father?" He asks.

Somehow climbing up his Hokage robes Narumi manages to pull herself into his lap. With a mournful look that had no right to be on a child she says, "You look like my Jii-chan but jii-chan was old. Jii-chan's gone but you're like him so you're my jii-chan too."

At the child's confession he closes his eyes. Opening them again he gives her a small smile, "I can be you jii-chan if you like but on one condition."

Narumi widens her eyes, "What?"

"Even when I'm you jii-chan, don't forget your other jii-chan," He says. At this Narumi burrows her head into his chest and nods giving a watery "Okay."

"Kit, come here," Kurama says in a surprisingly soft voice. Narumi nods again and with a sniffle, jumps off the Hokage's lap and shuffles over to her brother. Picking her up he whispers a something to her that makes her smile. He puts her down and she is soon swarmed by her two friends. Kakashi and Obito drag the group to the sofa so they could all cuddle.

Sakumo looks at the puppy pile on the sofa and gives a light smile.

After some silence the Hokage regains his composture. "Now about living arrangements where do you plan to be living?"

Sakumo butts in, "I was planing to have them live in Hatake compound with me, if that is okay with you sir?"

"That is fine Sakumo." The Hokage says. "If that is all-"

Suddenly the doors slam open and a redheaded teen bursts in.

"I heard there were redheads! Are they Uzumak- KURAMA!!" The teenage girl screams throwing herself at said boy.

"Kushina! The hokage could be in a meeting!" A blond teen walks in behind her. He stops when he sees Kushina choking the life out of a redhead about his age. 

"GET OFF ME, WENCH!" Kurama screams his tan skin turning a violent shade of red and his hair appearing to float around him. The blond teen pales, "Oh no. There's two of them." He whispers to himself.

"NO! I THOUGH YOU DIED!" She yells back, her hair doing the same. Her voice softens, "Last I heard you were in Uzu when it fell."

"I was on a "Training trip" with the old man. We got home too late, mom was the last one to fall trying to buy us and other people time to escape." Kurama says, his voice soft and vulnerable. He whispers to her, "I'm glad you were very far away, Kushina." Louder, "Even if you are the biggest headache I ever had."

"Oh, wow back to the insults, now are we?" Kushina says with a grin and a sad glint in her eyes. 

"Nii-san who's that?" Narumi says. Kushina spins around to see the cutest girl she's ever seen. 

"Who's that?" Kushina echoes pointing at the little girl.

"I apologize but could this reunion move somewhere else?" Says Kohari, who just walked in through the door with a stack of papers, "The Hokage has work to do."

"Yes mam!" Sakumo quickly says chucking Kurama and Kushina over his shoulders and running out of the room. Everyone else is quick to follow, leaving the Third to sob internally over stacks of paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi sometimes likes reverting to her past life's lazy and perverted persona. The kids just go with it.  
> Narumi is suprisingly fast in a kimono (it's not like I forgot she was wearing one and was too lazy to change it).  
> Technicaly Sasuno and Saku don't have last names so I made them give their demonic heritage even though the hokage does't know most ninjas are descended from demons so he just thinks they from clans like Orochimaru's or something.  
> Kurama and Kushina are childhood friends and Kurama's mom was the Uzukage, while his dad was the Kyuubi!Kurama's son with an Uzumaki woman. Kushina was sent to konoha due to her bond to Kurama causing her to be compatible to be the Kyuubi's vessel. Kurama blames himself she was sent away at such a young age but is kinda glad she wasn't there when Uzu was attacked.  
> I don't know how ninja villages work so I may have bullshitted a little but whatever this is AU. I do what I want.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this, it just hurt making them go through this, but it gets happier, kinda. Sorry it's super short it seemed long on paper, I'll try to make longer chapters, but to be honest they'll all probably be short.


End file.
